


For the Sake of the Monk

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Crossover, Crossover romance, F/M, Monks, demon slayer - Freeform, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sango falls down Kagome's well and finds herself in Ba Sing Se. When she meets the distraught Aang looking for Appa, she sets her tracking skills to work to help him. She feels a strong connection to Aang, and feels she would do anything for the sake of the Avatar.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Sango (InuYasha)





	For the Sake of the Monk

Sango had been watching the well for Kagome, when she had slipped and fallen.

When she awoke she was in a strange place.

Was this...Kagome’s world?

Sango walked through the large, stone built city. It was quiet, but she could see the evidence of war all around in the struggling refugees. There was pain here, just like in her world.

She was lucky she had fallen over in her kimono. She seemed to fit in well. If she had been in her demon slayer garb, she might have been viewed as a threat and attacked.

Sango’s sharp eyes caught the gaze of the officials dressed in green. They bore a strong fighting aura. She must be careful to learn the rules of this world and not cross them.

“Ex...Excuse me.” A boy, barely younger than her, had run into her. “I’m looking for my friend Appa.”

He handed her a flyer. This boy had a strong spiritual aura, was bald, and had strange tattoos. Was he a monk?

Sango came to a resolve. Best stick with him. He gave her a good feeling.

“Let me come with you.” Sango said. “My name is Sango. Among other skills, I am an excellent tracker. If Appa is here, I will find him.”

The boy beamed at her. Suddenly he seemed like more man than boy. “Thank you so much Sango! I’m Aang.”

Sango knew she was right where she needed to be. For the sake of the monk.


End file.
